


private lessons

by bullseye



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fisting, Gangbang, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Violence, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, Virtual Reality, Vomiting, this is so fucked up lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullseye/pseuds/bullseye
Summary: Set during the Synchro arc, not long after they've been taken prisoner in the hotel. JMR sees Sawatari as the weak link here and he's not necessarily wrong but he isn't right either.(note from 2019: this was posted a while ago but was pulled for personal reasons so here's a backdated reupload.)





	private lessons

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u just need some cathartic mindbreak fic i guess.
> 
> heads up: this is written from jmr's perspective and he uses the word cunt. there's also some verbalization of internalized dysphoria/fear of being perceived a certain way.

There was a plethora of fine foods and desserts on the table and yet Sawatari Shingo wanted none of it. He kept glaring at the man sitting at the table across from him, grey eyes reflecting the purples and golds of the Head of Security.

"What's the matter? Eat," said Jean-Michel Roger, his smile as cold as the room. The air conditioning was cranked up to keep the control center cool while all the computers hummed away, but as a result it was always slightly frigid here, and Sawatari shivered despite his jacket.

Sneering at the plate in front of him, Sawatari mumbled, "I'm not hungry."

Roger shrugged. He'd had his people drag Sawatari from his hotel room in the middle of the night, the better to catch him off guard. From what the security camera caught earlier, the way Sawatari devoured his dinner after that ridiculous rant made him seem like one of those kids who was always ready to eat. Maybe it was the stress distracting him from hunger, or maybe he was just being stubborn. Either way, Roger could deal with him. It would be as easy as pie.

"I simply want to ask you a few questions."

"Yeah?" Sawatari shifted in his seat, clearly apprehensive of the enormous bulk of Sergey standing guard behind him.

First, a sip of wine. Roger watched Sawatari over the rim of his glass. If the wait made the boy anxious, then good. It'd be easier to get him to blurt something out that way.

"First," Roger put down the glass with a quiet clink and sat back, steepling his fingers. "Tell me about Sakaki Yuuya and Hiiragi Yuzu. You're obviously a friend of theirs." He smiled. "How can I help them achieve their goals?"

Absentmindedly, Sawatari reached for a plate of pastries. He popped one in his mouth, chewing slowly while he thought, and Roger could see in his eyes the moment he realised what he'd done. But he didn't dare spit out the food, not when it was obviously an expensive treat, so he swallowed angrily.

"You don't want to help them, you just want to help yourself!"

Roger chuckled. "Is that what you think?" He was right, of course, but it'd do no good to let on. "If you tell me how to get them doing my bidding then I can get people to do yours." Sawatari looked down. Ah—a sore spot. That rant about his papa hadn't been just for show. "Remember when we first met? People didn't let you say your piece. What a shame, when you're obviously such an intelligent child—"

"I'm not a child!" Sawatari sputtered, mouth already full of another pastry. "I'm—"

"Very mature," Roger interrupted smoothly. "And rather handsome to boot." It was shameless flattery but from the way Sawatari went silent, it worked. "Does Yuuya think of you that way?"

Blushing, Sawatari muttered something Roger didn't catch. Upon seeing the man's raised eyebrows, he repeated himself more loudly. "I think so."

"You think so?" The kid seemed maybe half his age, and while the heady days of those hormone years were long gone he could still remember how simple his peers' thinking was. Love or hate or confusion, that's all there was.

"Yeah." Sawatari's voice was firmer now. "And I won't just hand him over to you!"

Smiling coldly, Roger got to his feet. "You're not going to cooperate, are you?"

Sawatari shook his head, snatching some fruit and shoving it in his mouth before Sergey pulled him out of the chair.

"Hook him up to the VR," said Roger, waving dismissively.

Despite his huge hands Sergey could be delicate when ordered to, and the strength radiating from the cyborg's bulk was enough to keep Sawatari still as he was strapped into a pod with a helmet fitted over his head.

After some unsuccessful tugging at his restraints, Sawatari shouted, "If you think you can trick me into spilling the dirt, think again!"

"Oh, I don't plan to trick you." Roger's smile was all teeth. "You'll tell me of your own free will." With that, he flipped the switch and activated the prison of virtual reality he'd designed. Sawatari began struggling, but Sergey injected him with a heavy-duty sedative and he went limp.

His work with Sergey had taught him just which parts of the brain were susceptible to which emotions, and his experiments on various unfortunate children of the Commons meant he knew just how best to manipulate a developing mind. Sure, it was still easier to do so via this machine than through words, but he'd get there. For now he'd use a combination of electric shocks and VR illusions to draw out the negative, then he'd change gears to amp up feelings of pleasure. This way he'd force Sawatari to associate good thoughts with himself and bad thoughts with—Yuuya seemed like the best target.

"Yuuya doesn't like you," Roger whispered into Sawatari's ear. "He just tolerates you and thinks you're a useless fool." These were just his own thoughts—he had no proof Yuuya felt this way—but by planting the idea in Sawatari's drugged and suggestible mind, he could begin to break the boy down little by little. As Sawatari mumbled, slurring his words, Roger punched in some commands and brought up a camera feed of the virtual reality Sawatari was now immersed in.

The initial image was unexpected but not unsurprising. Sawatari was making out with Yuuya in some vague undefined space, the VR machine serving to create feedback loops that made everything seem solid. When he moved a hand in his mind to grope at Yuuya's chest, his real fingers twitched. Then, abruptly as though in a dream, Yuuya peeled Sawatari off him and stood up. 

"Why are you still here? You just hold me back. We'd be home now if not for you."

In his heavily sedated state, there was no way for Sawatari to rationalize these words as just a manifestation of his own fears. Hearing Yuuya say these things obviously stomped on a tender spot because Roger could see a tear escape from under the helmet, dropping onto Sawatari's shirt collar and staining it a darker blue.

"I don't really think you're attractive. You're just convenient. Nobody really likes your body. Not a freak like you."

More tears. At this, Roger leaned in again to carefully insert an IV into one of Sawatari's arms. Now the boy was hooked up to an aphrodisiac drip and Roger could control the rate, thereby forming the positive association he'd set out to create.

"I think you're handsome. I love your body," murmured Roger. In actuality, he didn't particularly care one way or another--he wasn't especially attracted to children, after all. But it was apparent now that one of Sawatari's greatest weaknesses was his fragile self-esteem. So much of it was built around his usefulness to others that, at the right moment, the slightest contradiction could shatter him.

On the screen, a faint image of Roger flickered briefly before fading out again in favor of Yuuya. Roger sighed. The kid's attachment to his friend was a strong one. But a small electric shock to the right place should do the trick—

The virtual Yuuya scowled. "Why do you keep bothering me? Go bother someone else, like the Chief of Security. You love sucking up to people like that, don't you?"

"I don't think you're a suck-up, I think you just know power when you see it. And you appreciate that. I can give you power." Roger sped up the flow of aphrodisiac. Sawatari gasped, cheeks going red, and he began squirming.

His wrists were bound to armrests so he couldn't touch where he wanted to, but from the way he was squeezing his legs together it wasn't hard to guess what he had in mind. With a nod from Roger, Sergey knelt in front of Sawatari and began methodically cutting away his trousers. The kid wore white briefs—for some reason Roger had been expecting something flashier, but the plainness made sense in its own way—and a growing wet spot was clear between his legs.

The scene jumped to Yuuya kneeling in front of a reclining Sawatari, one hand on his thigh and the other thrusting a couple fingers in and out of his cunt. Roger raised an eyebrow. So that's where the body insecurity came from? He could work with this.

"That's all you're good for, isn't it? Being fucked." Another small electric shock. "But I know you're meant for so much more."

Sawatari moaned and bucked his hips. But Yuuya was still there, still smiling, so Roger increased the intensity of the shocks. Soon Yuuya fizzled out and was replaced by someone taller, someone older—someone without a face. Roger frowned. The kid was very stubborn. But he knew how to get what he wanted. He'd made Sergey, after all. He turned the dial up more, listening for the exact moment Sawatari's whimpers threatened to become screams before he stopped.

On screen, everything went blank for a few long minutes. Just as Roger was about to start the electrocution up again, people entered the white space once more.

Sawatari's mouth was squeezed shut, lips going white, but in virtual reality he was grinning. His smile was all teeth and there was no joy in his eyes, only desperation. One after another, faceless people appeared around him. Before Roger could whisper something again he dropped to his knees and pressed his face into the nearest person's crotch.

"I'll make you proud of me," he murmured. "I'll make everyone proud of me."

Roger laid a hand on Sawatari's cheek. "I'm already proud of you. Don't you want to make me even prouder? Then I can mention you to my connections, get you a good position—"

One of the faceless people interrupted him. "You're a good slut, aren't you? Prove it." Slightly taken aback, Roger stayed still as the virtual gang pressed in close around Sawatari.

"Why bother dueling?" The same person continued, voice almost monotone despite the kid taking their dick into his mouth. "This is the best position you'll be able to get."

So, he was hearing Roger after all. It just wasn't making a significant impression for some reason. Roger scowled; he'd make an impression if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Sergey!" The cyborg stood at attention. "Fuck him. I don't care how you do it, just do it until he says my goddamn name."

Grunting quietly in assent, Sergey lifted Sawatari's lower body out of the VR pod, huge hands holding his hips tight, until his cunt was easy to reach. Without any further preamble he rammed his already-erect dick all the way in; Sawatari cried out, more tears slipping down his face, but on the screen he was still smiling.

The size of Sergey's dick combined with another dose of aphrodisiac soon had Sawatari starting to look like he was enjoying it. His crying quieted and his hips bucked, the movement almost imperceptible with Sergey's hands gripping him tight.

"You feel that?" Roger whispered into Sawatari's ear. "That's my man Sergey giving you the best fuck of your short life."

Sawatari's virtual procession of dicks attached to bodies without a face stuttered, briefly flickering into a dark shape that looked like Sergey before returning to the group having its way with him. Every time someone came in him he moaned, trying to spread his legs wider despite the chair's restraints, and at the sight of the virtual semen dripping out of the boy's cunt Roger fidgeted. He was not upset or disgusted—he couldn't afford to feel those things in his job—but he had a vague sense of second-hand embarrassment. For Sawatari to imagine himself being treated this way, the cracks in his self-esteem must run deep.

Adjusting his stance, Sergey ratcheted up his pace until he was pistoning in and out like the machine he'd half become. With each rough thrust Sawatari whimpered, his teeth gritted and his juices dripping onto the floor. He was visibly aroused enough for it to not hurt anymore but he was also going slightly pale, as though he were going to be sick—

With a ugly coughing noise Sawatari threw up on himself, the sour juices dribbling down his chin. When Roger quickly adjusted the angle of his chair to prevent him from choking, more spluttered out. The VR scene wavered, nausea showing on his face in there as well, and maybe it was a drug reaction or because of emotional stress but it didn't matter because Roger didn't care. The kid seemed close to a breaking point and so he turned everything back up once more. Sawatari convulsed from the electric shocks, opening his eyes wide under his helmet without seeming to see anything. Heaving and retching in time with Sergey's rhythm, Sawatari kept staring vacantly even as the screen projecting his visualizations went blank again. Then his expression changed, subtle enough that Roger couldn't immediately pinpoint the reason for a sudden sense of unease.

A smile spread across Sawatari's filthy face and he arched into Sergey's bruising touch. The light of struggle was gone from his eyes, replaced by the drugged out look of an addict that only grew deeper every time Sergey's hips slammed against his own. As he began moaning, voice wet like he needed to clear his throat of his own sick, it became clear that Roger was not going to win this fight. Sawatari had lost, yes, but to himself.

Shaking off the discomfort of seeing a 14-year-old boy reduced to a drooling slut, Roger shrugged to himself. He'd have to tamper with Sawatari's memory anyway since the whole thing had been a failure and he might as well give himself a gift for his trouble. He unzipped his pants.

"Cum in him then pull out," he ordered. The cyborg quickly complied, sinking his enormous dick all the way in until Sawatari whimpered with pain. With a few quiet grunts Sergey filled the kid up enough to make him overflow, some semen spurting out and dripping onto the floor. The sound of sticky suction as he pulled out made some lingering part of Sawatari blush, but the ease with which Roger's dick slid in turned it into a full-face flush of frustration rather than embarrassment.

Sawatari tried to say something but the sedative was still in full force and his words came out as a mumble. From the way he furrowed his brows and tried to move his hips, though, it wasn't hard to guess what he wanted to say.

Glancing at Sergey, holding Sawatari up from behind, Roger smirked. "Did my man spoil you?" The boy whined and he went rougher. "Well, too bad. This is the cock you're getting and you'll like it, even if you're too loose to feel it." At this, Sawatari shuddered, moaning wantonly. "Does this turn you on? You like being humiliated like this?" His answer was a shaky nod. "Well, let's see just how loose you are."

Ignoring any winces or gasps of pain, Roger started stuffing his hand in alongside his dick. It took some forcing, a hint of blood, but before long he had his whole hand in Sawatari's cunt so he could jerk himself off inside.

"Not bad, for a teenager. Not bad at all!" He pumped his fist, fingers tightening around his dick and his orgasm was quick to hit after he'd waited for so long. He pulled out his hand but stayed inside otherwise, rather enjoying the feel of how slick the boy's cunt was after having been flooded with cum and brutally stretched. Sawatari was incredibly red in the face, on the verge of tears, and the sight was so pitiful Roger decided it couldn't hurt anything to let him finish as well.

It took just a single zap from a newly-placed electrode to get him cumming, and the way he screamed hoarsely and tightened up around Roger's dick almost made the man think about keeping him as a toy. But his sudden absence would definitely be noticed by Sakaki Yuuya, so with a wistful sigh Roger filed away the idea to use as masturbation fodder.

Cleaning the boy up was quick work, the suction of the pump used to suck out all the cum making him moan, and his red trousers were generic enough that they were easy to replace. After another smaller dose of sedative Roger hit a few buttons on his control panel and fried the neurological channels that would have otherwise held the memory of what had just happened.

Ah well. No experiment was useless because at least you could always learn something, Roger told himself, even if you weren't sure what you'd learned. Sawatari was back in his own room now and he'd wake up the next morning with no idea anything had been done to him. If he did somehow remember, well, then he'd learn his own private lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> good job making it to the end lol. kudos and comments always appreciated


End file.
